sherlock hidden desires
by benebabewhovian
Summary: Yes, I know the name is horribly cliche, but I am not very creative. I am not very confident about this story, I think it could use alot of work. But maybe a little help from the readers it can improve. This is a sherlock and john johnlock romance loveydovey ick story, so all the fangirls can enjoy. little fluff, LEMON and many more to come in future chapters.


(Just before we get started with this johnlock trilogy, I am going to start off by saying that this is my FIRST ever written fanfic, but I do hope you like it. LEMON! There are some frequent 'intimate' scenes with sherlock and john. This takes place during another case, BEFORE 'the fall'. This story is about sherlock having hidden feelings for john, and he cannot handle it much longer.)

* * *

john 12:47 pm, saturday.

john wakes up almost instantly, as he heard the loud repetitive smash of glass in the sitting room. He quickly sat up in his bed, hops over to the door, grabbing his robe off the hook, as he went. He stepped quietly and unnoticed into the kitchen, where he saw sherlock standing with his back to john, his hands behind his head, standing in front of what seemed to be a pile of shattered wine glasses. sherlock growled silently under his breath and mumbled. "Oh sherlock, there you go again breaking my good glasses, you have to start being more careful" John walked beside sherlock, tightening his robe, grabbing a hand broom and kneeling in front of sherlock, quickly sweeping up the glass. Sherlock just stood there for a few moments, john could hear the, not so discreet grinding of sherlocks teeth. John looked up at sherlock, and saw that he was crying. What seemed like pure rage was gleamed in sherlocks eyes. "Sherlock." He looked at sherlock with concern on his face. "What happened here?" John asked, standing, to face sherlock. Sherlock simply took his hand to his face, wiping the tears from his face, and turning so he didnt have to see johns face. He started to head for the door, as john followed. "Sherlock, what happened? Sherlock talk to me what is the matter with you?" John placed his hand on sherlocks shoulder forcing sherlock to face him. sherlock looked at john, but was unable to look him in the eyes. "Johns voice was calm, as he let his hand drop from sherlocks shoulder" Where are you going?" He asked. After a moment, sherlock responded "Out." His deep and strong voice surprised john, when he spoke. Sherlock quickly turned around and trotted down the stairs, wiping his face once more. John followed close behind. "Sherlock talk to me. What is it?" He tried unsucessfully to keep up, but sherlocks long legs stretched in front of him, as he walked. As he stepped out the door, he slammed it behind him. John sighed as he started back up the stairs, and cleaned the glass from the kitchen floor.

Sherlock:12:52 saturday.

Sherlock walked quickly down the street, hoping that John isnt still following him. He couldnt bare to look at Johns face any longer. Sherlock Kept thinking about the change of johns face from angry, and slightly aggrivated at him, for breaking the glass, to concerned and worried. He didnt mean to break the glasses, he just got out of control at the moment, and he got frustrated, and slammed his fists into the counter, knocking over about half a dosen wine glasses. He couldnt stop thinking about how he had earlier gone into johns room while he was asleep, to find out that john was sleeping completely nude. HE had stood there for a few moments comprehending the situation, until john had stirred, and sherlock quickly exited the room. Sherlock knew that he has had feeling for john, ever since he appeared in the lab, and he became my lodger. I mean, He WAS handsome. He loved the way he acted astonished when he deducted each case. The way John constantly looks clueless around him. It was actually quite adorable. He found himself smiling, as he thought about john.

John: 1:25 am sunday.

John sat in the left chair in front of the fireplace, reading one of the many william shakespear stories that sherlock owned. Sherlock was a bit of a fan of william shakespear, because he said "He was a great man. Brilliant actually. He always knew how to use the most perfect words." Right about then, Sherlock burst through the door, wobbling drunkily over to the couch, tossing himself onto it, missing it by about a foot, causing him to land on the ground. He let out a loud drunken moan and just laid there. John quickly closed his book, and ran over to where sherlock fell over, picking him up off the ground, and guides him to the bathroom, where sherlock was violently belching. He made sherlock clean his mouth, before he guided sherlock to his room .Neither sherlock or John said nothing as he carried sherlock to his room, but sherlock had an occasional drunken moan. Trying to stay steady, he wrapped his arm tightly around johns shoulder. John, carefully walked sherlock to his room, where sherlock fell onto the foot of the bed, forgetting to let go of johns shoulder, pulling john down with him. John had landed on top of sherlock, his right knee between sherlocks legs, dangerously close to a certain sensitive place, and his face level with sherlocks neck. John Quickly stood up, And turned to go to the door. "P-Please dont leave john." Sherlock said quietly through the darkness. "What do you mean? You want me to stay in here with you? Absolutely not." John said. "Please?" Sherlock asked, his voice tired, and weak, but as usual, it was dark and seductive. John hesitated, but sat on the edge of sherlocks bed. "Lay down." Sherlock spoke, as he scooted to make john some room. "No." john protested. "Come on I wont bite" Sherlock said a bit too enthusiastically. John sighed, and sat on the bed, his back against the headboard. They sat there like this for close to about ten minutes, completely wordless. Sure that sherlock had fallen asleep, he turned to get up and leave, until he felt the strong grip of sherlocks hand on his upper leg. John paused for a moment, and turned his attention to sherlock, who was wide awake, and staring straight into johns eyes. "Please don't go...I want to talk to you." Sherlock hesitated. John looked around the room for a second, and then sat back down on the bed. "What is it?" John asked softly, slightly uncomfortable with the closeness of sherlocks hand, which he still hadn't removed. Sherlock wobbily sat up, his back on the headbooard next to john. he looked the man up and down, than opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words. Sherlock bent over and kissed the mans neck. John pushed sherlock away from him and stood up. "Sherlock...what...the bloody...hell?" He said as he started to back out of the room. Sherlock quickly, but clumsily tried to stand "John I am so sorry, please, I dont know what came over me, i'm sorry.." John stepped out of the doorway, and closed the door behind him. Sherlock, stood there for a moment, and sat on his bed, running his hands through his own hair as he started to sob..john had no idea how alone he really was, and how much he wanted him...

John 12:35 monday.

John cleaned the dishes quietly, as he thought about what had occured last night. He doubted sherlock would even remember it happening, so he thought about just acting like it never happened. John tensed up, as he heard footsteps coming from sherlocks room. John looked at him as he stepped into the kitchen, in ONLY long, black and silk pajama pants. Sherlock stretched his arms above his head and yawned. "Whats for breakfast?" He asked going to his laptop on his desk. John thought he seemed clueless. John chose for sure that he was going to let it go. He spoke to sherlock, mocking miss hudsons voice "Not your housekeeper" And sherlock grunted from across the room. Sherlocks phone began to ring somewhere in the kitchen, for a long moment. John looked at sherlock, and he acted like he doesnt even hear the phone. John wiped off his hands, and picked it up looking at the caller I.D. "Its your brother" John shouted across the room. Sherlock waved his hand dismissively over his shoulder, his back to john, and facing his laptop. John sighed and answered the phone. "Hello?" "Ah, hello John, I hope that you are well." Mycroft seemed a bit excited. "I want to invite you and sherlock to a little guys night out to that old pub this saturday night, near your house, uh baileys I think it is. Just us boys how does that sound?" John hesitated, and he turned in sherlocks direction. "He wants to take us out to baileys." Meh whatever "Sherlock said from across the room. "Sounds brilliant." John said into the phone.

Sherlock 8:00 pm saturday night.

"Please explain to me what where we are going." He said, stepping into the cap behind john. "I thought I told you, your brother invited us to baileys tonight." john said as he messed with his phone. "I don't recall, being notified of this." "John, You tuned me out again." Sherlock sighed and looked quietly out of the window. He couldn't stop thinking about that night...He pretended to forget about it, but really, that was the only thing he remembered that night, along with johns face, when he stomped out of his room. He wondered why john seemed as if he had forgotten it as well. The cab pulled up to a medium sized building, with huge, and weather torn sigh hanging in the front. Sherlock scoffed "You would think that Mycroft, of all people would have chosen a more classy pub." He complained as he approached the entrance, undoing his scarf. They stepped inside and immediately spotted Mycroft at the bar ordering drinks. The two men approached him. "Why...here?" Sherlock asked disgustingly, as he looked around the room. People dancing, to very loud music. Sherlock kept thinking to himself that he would rather be at home playing his violin...or cuddled up with john in his warm bed. He immediately shook the thought out of his head. "Why must you always complaining little brother? Here." Mycroft handed both john and sherlock a shot, which sherlock rejected. That whole night, John drank away, and to sherlocks surprise, they had a great time. They drank and drank and drank... Later that night, mycroft had dropped them off at their flat, and john stumbled through the door, as sherlock guided him inside, gently dropping him onto the couch, and he sat at the edge of the couch catching his breath. John layed there with his eyes closed. Sherlock couldn't help but stare at that...that face it was just...so perfect...Sherlock had fantasized about that mans face for quite some time. How he would love to kiss those soft lips...caress that soft cheek...stare into his beautiful blue eyes. Sherlock immediately looked away, as he noticed that john had opened his eyes, and was staring questioningly at him. Sherlock hadn't even noticed. "Sherlock...I don't know if you remember this, but a few days ago, you were drunk, and you kissed my neck..." Sherlock returned his attention to the man, and stuttered, not being able to find the right words. Shakespeare would be so ashamed of him. Sherlock placed his head in his hands, for a long moment, until he spoke. "I-I love you john." He said quietly. John sat there for a moment, unable to speak. "I have...for a long time now." John stared at the man. Sherlock couldn't read any emotion on the mans face. "K-kiss me sherlock..." John whispered. Sherlock removed his face from his hands, and looked completely shocked at the man. "Please.." John whispered even quieter. Sherlock leaned over staring at the mans soft lips. John wrapped his arms around the mans neck, when he was pulling away after a small peck of his lips. "No, really. kiss me." John pulled sherlock downward kissing the mans lips hungrily. Sherlock moaned under his breath loving the taste of the mans lips. Sherlock moved to where both of johns legs were between his, and he was directly over john. Sherlock returned the kiss as passionately as john, as he ran his hand up johns white sweater, feeling the mans soft skin. John didn't even flinch as sherlock pinched one of johns nipples. John let out a soft moan into the other mans mouth. "Its getting hot in here..." John whispered. Sherlock quickly took the sweater off the man, and he kissed all over the mans chest. Sherlock thought he was dreaming. this certainly is not happening right now. It cant be. John moved his hands above his head, closing his eyes, enjoying sherlocks soft lips move from his chest, to his stomach, and progressively lower... Sherlock gently ran his hand over the large growing lump in johns pants, making john moan in surprise. "Wait sherlock...I have never done this before...with a man..." He looked sherlock in the eyes. Sherlock thought he was adorable, like a little boy. "Tell me to stop if you get too uncomfortable." John nodded his head, and layed his head back onto the arm of the couch closing his eyes, and biting his lip. Sherlock gently ran his hand up and down the long hard cock of his friend, over his jeans. Sherlock gently unfastened johns belt, and unzipped his pants. John was grinding his teeth and scrunching up his face. Sherlock couldn't tell if this was a good or bad sign, so he continued. He pulled johns pants down, and threw them across the room, along with his boxers. When he saw Johns cock, he simply stared. It was massive. He suddenly grew hard himself. He looked at johns face. He looked uncomfortable, as if he wanted him to stop. "John, are you okay?" He asked in a dark, but gentle voice. John nodded and inhaled deeply. Sherlock took johns cock in his hand, and started stroking it softly. Immediately, john gasped at the touch of the man, and he clenched his fists. Ignoring his reaction, sherlock took the mans cock in his mouth. "Stop...sherlo-aah.." He couldn't help but throw his head back at the pleasure. John was surprised at how good this man than any woman he had ever been with actually. Sherlock continues to pleasure john with his mouth, as he started groping johns ass. "C-can i put it in?" Sherlock looked at john, and he nodded hesitantly. Sherlock gently helped the man get to his knees, and he removed his pants and boxers as fast as he could. "Um, I don't really want to hurt you, we might need lubrication.." sherlock said nervously. John turned around on his hands and knees and took sherlocks cock in his mouth. Immediately sherlock gasped and leaned his head back, letting out a loud moan, hoping to high hell that miss Hudson was asleep. John continued this for what seemed like hours to sherlock, then john turned back around and looked back at sherlock nervously. Sherlock got on his knees and slowly guided his cock to johns ass. John had his face buried in a cushion on the couch, and seemed like he was mumbling something. Sherlock slowly pushed into the man, as gently as he couldn't, but he could barely keep himself to just thrust roughly into the man. John moaned in pain into the pillow, clenching his hands into fists. "God dammit fuck fuck fuck holy hell!" John muttered. Sherlock ripped his own shirt off, as he too became hot. He softly stopped moving and ran his hands up johns back, trying to comfort him. Sherlock didn't move for what seemed like forever, so johns ass would loosen up a bit. "O-okay... Go ahead." John mumbled into the pillow. Sherlock gripped johns hips and slowly shoved his cock so deep inside the man. They both moaned loudly. Sherlock was fighting so hard not to pound mindlessly into the man. After a long moment of sherlock clenching his teeth so hard it hurts, and john moaning loudly, sherlock went faster, and harder, to the point where his hips slapped against johns. John practically screamed at the feeling. Sherlock dug his nails into the mans back, and bends over to nibble on johns neck. "F-faster." John whispered, and sherlock obeyed, willingly, slamming into the man, causing even the floorboards to squeak. "Oh fuck yes.." John moaned uncontrollably digging his nails into the couch cushion. " I...i'm going to cum..." Sherlock said, a bit too loud."Oh god me too! cum inside sherlock!" John practically yelled the words. Sherlock pounded as hard as he could into the man, until they both heard a knock at the door. John immediately pulled away, but sherlock grabbed him "Oh no you don't." He pulled John back, and forces him to stand on his knees, pressing the mans body against his own, wrapping one arm around his waist, and placing his free hand on johns mouth. "Boys? Are you alright in here?" Miss Hudson called into the room. Sherlock re entered the man, and held his hand tightly to the mans mouth as he moaned uncontrollably loud. "Here it comes.." Sherlock Whispered into johns ear "Boys? Are you alright in there?" Miss hudson knocks on the door loudly. John nodded his head violently, and sherlock takes his hand from johns waist and strokes the mans cock, as he pounds into him, pressing his hand tightly to johns mouth. Miss Hudson knocked on the door louder, and louder. "I heard shouting, just tell me you are okay in there?" Sherlock pounds into the man for a moment longer, and he lets out a loud groan as he cums into the man, and john cums in sherlocks hand. Sherlock releases the man completely then collapses limply onto the couch.. Sherlock stands and stumbles to the door, pulling on johns robe that he left on the floor. He opened the door to a worried miss Hudson, opening it just enough for her not to be able to see john collapsed on the couch. "Ah yes miss Hudson, all is fine here, me and john were just um, wrestling, you know us men, you should go on to bed now, big day tomorrow goodnight miss Hudson" Sherlock closed the door in her face, He Leaned up against the closed door, and looked at john who was quickly trying to get his trousers back on. They both stood smiling at eachother and at the same time burst out laughing.


End file.
